Brain functions arise through the complex interactions of many neurons. One of the most important brain functions supporting vision is the control of gaze, or eye and head movements. This project is devoted to understanding how the nature of neuronal interactions underlies the control of gaze. Neurophysiological techniques can observe the responses of some neurons, but they cannot reveal directly the nature of their functional interactions. This project constructs and tests mathematical models of sensory and motor functions involved in the control of gaze based on experimentally observed neuronal activity.